1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a windshield device, in a vehicle such as a motorcycle, formed by including a windscreen attached to a front part of a vehicle body and having a windshield function.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a vehicle such as a motorcycle that includes a front cowling, a leg shield, a windscreen, a meter panel and the like provided at a front part of a vehicle body, in which the windscreen is designed to be vertically movable for improving a windshield effect. In a relatively large-sized vehicle which can travel at high speed, for example, if the windshield effect is tried to be increased when the vehicle travels at high speed, a negative pressure region is generated in the vicinity of a front of a driver or a passenger, and due to the negative pressure, the passenger sometimes feels that he/she is pulled toward the front direction.
In order to secure the comfortability and the like of the passenger, a measure regarding windshield is taken as in a motorcycle disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example. In this example, in order to alleviate an influence (noise, feeling of discomfort and the like) due to a negative pressure generated, during traveling, at a rear of a part from a windscreen to a leg shield, namely, a part right in front of a passenger, an air introduction port is provided at a front part of a vehicle body. Further, it is structured such that a traveling air from the front direction is taken in to be led toward a rear of the windscreen, to thereby alleviate the negative pressure.
Further, there is a motorcycle as disclosed in Patent Document 1 which includes an opening in a form of gap between a windscreen and a front cowling positioned below the windscreen. A traveling air from a front direction of a vehicle body passing through the opening hits against a cover member positioned behind the windscreen, and flows in a diagonally upward direction so as to be along a rear surface of the windscreen. Accordingly, it is possible to alleviate a negative pressure generated at a rear of the windscreen during traveling at high speed.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-284073
However, in a case of the windshield structure as described above, the traveling air is constantly exhausted toward the rear of the windscreen even at the time of traveling at low speed in which the influence of negative pressure is small, and the passenger receives the traveling air all the time, which, if anything, results in that the structure is inferior in comfortability.
Further, almost all of the traveling air from a part below the windscreen flows toward the rear surface of the windscreen, and in order to lead the traveling air toward another place such as a rear of a front panel and a rear of a leg shield where the negative pressure is easily generated, there is a need to additionally provide an air introduction port on the front cowling.